The stories behind us
by Sanzi
Summary: A serie of oneshots which tell about glimpses from Sig's, Samos', Pecker's, Erol's and The sculptor's lives. Contains thereamong stories about how Pecker knows Jinx and how the first Peacemaker was invented.
1. Sig's story

**Meowen: Well, time for heck lot of one-shots. I got the idea when I thought about the fact here's not many stories about Sig, Pecker, The Sculptor and The Geologist, Samos, Erol...**

**Muse: If someone here has many stories, then is it Erol!**

**Meowen: Aah, so you're around! That's why I got so many one-shot ideas!**

**Muse: Forget that now, we've a story to tell!**

**Meowen: And we starts with... Drags a paper out of the file... a story about the time during Sig was working for Krew!**

**Muse: What's the reason to put out a story like that?**

**Meowen: The reason for everyone else: Just feel for it. Now let's do it!**

**The stories behind us 1: Sig's story**

(Pre-Jak 2)

It was a cool and rainy night when a young Sig, maybe around the 20, wandered into Hip Hog Saloon .He had already been Wastelander for quite long time, when he returned to his old hometown five months earlier. The city which had threw him out for many, many reasons.

But he was back in other business than to be nostalgic and teary-eyed: Damas, the king of Spargus had sent him on a mission to find his son Mar, and take him to Spargus if possible. It wouldn't be easy.

But Sig had the '' luck '' to meet a fat but helping owner to a bar. Krew, who against some... hmm, trophy hunts ( Read: Suicide missions), made a promise to help him find the kid. Sig himself thought he had a great luck, and with nearly manic eagerness he started to collect trophies for Krew's behalf.

How easy isn't it to believe the best about everyone?

Now when Sig stood there, he couldn't help he was a little bit nervous. The trophy hunting hadn't gone so good as he had hoped tonight, and the crap he actually had got was nothing to talk about. In same second he thought that, Krew hovered down in front of him.

'' Is it you 'ey? What you get out there at Pumping Station?''

Sig looked down at his metalplated boots, slowly strapping off a small leather bag from his belt. Krew's eyes widened.

'' Aaah, you make me proud Sig... claws from a Slinger, huh?''

Sig yet not answered, and looked down in the bag he had. But when Krew tried too see, the Wastelander quickly closed it.

'' Mmm, you remembered to gimme a sweet birthday surprise, isn't so? The teet from a Ram Head, huh?'' Krew smirked.

Sig swallowed. He hated to make people angry, and that's allowed even Wastelanders. He slowly opened the bag.

'' It's not exactly what you wanted...''

He letted the small skull gems of a stinger rattle down on the counter.

Krew slowly became crimson inhis face, and then he spoke with a voice that could turn water to ice.

'' Sig, when I asked you for some trophies, I didn't mentoined _crap like this_!''

The fatty grabbed a handful of the gems, and threw them in Sig's face.

'' Gimme a new trophy, or you will get more troubles with to find that thing !''

With those words, Krew hovered cursing into his office and closed the door.

Sig turned slowly around to the counter, where the blonde bartender Tess already poured up a blue liquid in a dirty glass.

'' Dont care about him, he's pissed off because the biz is running up and down''. .

Sig took a deep sip of the drink, feeling how the warmth returned to his frozen fingers.

'' Why you care in to keep work for Krew, anyway?'' Tess asked suddenly.

Sig stared at his own reflection in the mirror a second, before he spoke.

'' Let's say I'm searching for a thing here in Big Smoke, but what is best left unsaid, cherry.''

'' Maybe that... if you say so'' the blonde girl stated.

In next second, the fatty came out from the office.

'' You people make me SICK!'' he growled, his chins bobbed. '' You don't work, you don't pay your drinks...''

Sig raised from the chair, putting away the glass with a low thump.

'' Listen, Cherrie here does _not _gonna work before you start to treat her better!'' He placed his beloved Peacemaker as a barrier between the fat man and the blonde girl. The death weight stared angrily at the black elf.

'' Oh well, you two like to be mascots of the month, don't ya? You'll regret this, Sig. I promise!''

Krew growled loudly, and hovered away.

When he had closed the door to his office again, Tess leaned over the counter until she almost touched Sig's nose.

''We should tell Krew a thing or two'' she whispered,knowing nodding against the office door.

The hard Wastelander looked at it, thinking at what she had said. He was actually tired of to wait at any help from the fatty, and run around as an unpaid scrap hunter.Tess last comment made him to take the decision.

'' Do you really believe he's going to help ya with to find that kid, Bad boy?'' She fired a glimmering smile in the wastelander's direction.

'' He says so'' muttered the Wastelander, and took another sip of the liquid. Tess shook her head in disbelief over what she had heard.

'' Stop dream man, he's just putting your catches up in his office. Walk in there and see it with your own eyes!''

Sig's eye widened a second. Then he resolute emptied the glass, and putted it back on the counter with a low scraping.

'' Maybe you're right cherrie, I'll go talk to him and say him a thing or two''.

With those words, the black elf made his way over to the office, and opened the door. Krew muttered when he saw the Wastelander come in.

'' You again 'ey? Already done with the mission, mmmm?''

Sig pointed a glovecovered finger on the bartender.

'' Listen fatty, we'll have a nasty thing to discuss: I don't gonna lift MY worned butt from the chair a second, before you give me the payback I deserve!''

Krew turned slowly around, his small eyes fixed in a scornful gaze.

'' Sig, Sig, Sig...I should tell ya this... I can't remember I promised ya any help''.

Krew noticed how the wastelander's good eye flashed, and continued smirking.

'' Deals in real are written in black and white, mmmm? But we never putted anything down,'ey. But I have a contract here...''

The fat man hovered down into the mahogny desc in the middle of the room, and returned with a file of paper.

'' I took me the free to already sign this for you, read and enjoy, heh heh!''

Sig stared at the Precursor letters.

_Hereby I, Sig from the Wasteland, promise to do missions for Krew until the day he unfortunately dies. If I would try to break this contract, he will tell the Krimzon Guards that a renegade from Wasteland hasreturned back into the Big Smoke, and I can say good bye to this world._

_Sig the Wastelander_

'' And now, your little bloodsucker... head out!'' Krew pointed Sig hardly in the chest with a fat finger.

Sig made an invisible swallow, and turned around, his head still holded high, but his heart heavy as a stone.

Outside the saloon, he slowly started to walk against the Pumping Station.

It had never been so hard to find a kid.

**Meowen: End at the firsth one of my oneshots. Enjoy the slight SigTess, and... Krew, what ever.**

**Muse: Krew? Where? Nah, just kidding. Read and review, and meanwhile we write another multichaptered story! Now I want my strawberrydrink! Hello Meo, whatcha thinking at?**

**Meowen: Aaah, time for some un-necessary knowledge: Torn's name is in swedish a word for '' tower''. Jak's name is in swedish a word for ''yakkow''. Sig's name is in swedish '' oneself'', Vin's name is ''wine'', Gol's name is '' crowed'' ( as an cock), Kor's name is ''cows''. Heh. **

**Muse: After this blah blah blah I really need a strawberrydrink. Review!**

**Meowen: Hrrrm, and yeah Muse, you can stopmake fun of what I'm talking about, maybe I decide to don't let ya eat ofthebirthdaycake!**

**Muse: Crap!****Well, read and review, I have to go and fight for that cake! Meo, is it tuna on it?**


	2. Samos' story

**Meowen: Once and again, time for an oneshot. This time we will write a story about...**

**Muse: Oh, I know! Samos!**

**Meowen: I would say Erol, but yeah, it must be some Samos-fans one this site, and some day must a crazy loon find this site... No, I just joked, it's free to like whoever you want, but now: Sings Let's write, let's write, let's write, let's write...**

**Answer to Great White King: I'm glad you thought it was humorous and dramatic, that was the meaning! And by the way, if I got this right, you like Samos. So this oneshot is more or minor for you!**

**Answer to babyblues15: Nice that you liked it, then I've 'reached the goal' with it, and yes, it was because of about why Sig was working for Krew I wrote this, you used exactly my words. Cookies to you!**

**Answer to Beastfire: You don't need to thank me for reading The Torture Show, it's a pleasure I highly enjoy! And thanks for the picture of the triplets once again, they're cuuuute! (Hugs them and is ready to claim them for my own when Ivy and Muse stops me). Anyway, enjoy the reading!**

**Muse: And repeat it all again: let's write, let's write...**

**Who listens to good old Samos?**

I've asked myself: Why should you listen to old Samos the sage, one of the wisest men on the planet?

Because I've got a story to tell about my life. Nay, not whole my life, I can't remember how it was when I was kid (heck, that was long ago!). I just remember that I always have loved plants and rocks for their fire and life-energy, and cared in Haven forest for the city's behalf: How it grows, how the grass turns green after a long lethargy and the trees add rings to their trunks, that's my passion.

But when lots of years had passed the king was overthrow and sent out in Wasteland, and the evil Baron took over. Hard times, peoples lost their hopes about a free and happy life, but it seems like not everyone did. Soon a little group called the Undergrounds was pulled together under my lead, and the first second-in-commander was the young girl Leia. She was very skilful in her work, and I was pleased with our movement.

But one night a half year after our beginning with the Undergrounds something sorrowful happened.

It was a cool night, and we crept around at the Pumping Station for to kill some Metal Heads there.

Unfortunately we ended up in an ambush, and soon the enemies swarmed around us. They took our second-in commander and twenty other lives, and I guess they ended up as food for the beasts.

Shocked we went back to the Underground hideout, where a mysterious man with a kid by his side waited us.

'' Good evening, strangers'' he greeted us, with voice as a ghost.

'' Not good evening'' I answered, '' we've lost four of our members''.

'' A very good evening I still wish you with hopes about better happenings yet. Like the heir of Mar...''

He showed at the kid, a little blonde boy with a jumpy Crocadog by his side. My eyes widened in surprise, but the man just kept talking, pronto!

'' My name is Kor, and I hope you would like me as a member of your movement''.

There was nothing to loose, so we greeted him and the kid as the missed pieces in a puzzle. Kor seemed to know a lot about the Baron and the Metal Heads, and his knowledges was very necessary in the work for a free city, even if we still missed a second-in-command.

It seems like them who're waiting for something good never wait too long. Even if I for my health would refrain from to call Torn good when he's around.

Well, we sat there in the light from the low lamp a night, and tried to plan a new strike against the Baron, when we suddenly heard a frenetic pounding at the door. Tess opened the door because who knew; it could be a Leia who despite everything had survived. But when Tess screamed we all rushed up from the tactic-table

'' SHADOW! A KG!''

'' Schhh, I'm not a KG, maybe a second-in-command but-'' a raspy voice hissed.

The voice's owner became visible: a young man with brown dreadlocks, KG-tattoos and a dagger in leather-sheath on his back. In his arms he held a girl with similar face-tattoos and red hair, who seemed to be fainted.

'' Listen guys, you must help me. I've deserted from the army, when Ashe'' - he held mentioning up the women- '' tried to stop the guards from to catch me, but those painasses knocked her unconscious. I couldn't risk that she was injured due to me''. The man placed her on the table, and Kor walked closer.

'' It's the Baron's daughter, isn't it so?'' He asked.

He took me aside.

'' Why we're caring Shadow? We could leave her to die as a greeting to the good Baron, that we'll do the same thing to him next time''.

I turned around, and only one gaze at the pair.

'' No, we'll help them, end of discussion''. Tess fetched some of the green Eco we keep in a jar in the medicine cupboard and helped me with the treatment. Meanwhile we worked I talked with the boy.

'' What's your name young man?''

'' Torn''.

'' Which position you had in Krimzon Guards?''

'' Second-in-command''.

'' You don't seem especially talkative'' Tess mentioned.

'' Much words show emotions. I have no emotions, more than for...'' He let the rest of the sentence float in the air, but it's not hard to count out what he only had emotions for.

'' Myself I'm member in Undergrounds. This is actually our hideout, but if you DARE tell someone-'' Tess waved her fist jokingly.

'' You mentioned you was second commander in Krimzon... We need a second-in-command. Would you like this place, now when you're deserted?'' I asked.

The young man got an eager glimpse in his icy eyes.

'' Really! I would like to kick the Baron's and the Guard's asses!''

'' You seem to like that word, kid''.

'' What else to say nowadays?''

Suddenly the young women woke up.

'' What...?'' she mumbled, staring at us. Torn immediately softened.

'' Schhh, Ashe, everything's going to be alright. I took you to a place where they could help us''. Torn stroke her cheek, and she calmed down. I turned to her.

'' Your fiancée here-''

'' Not fiancée really, more friend'' putted Ashelin in.

'' Well, he has already joined our movement against...your father'' Tess said hesitating, and caused Ashelin's expression to something unreadable.

'' I'm loyal to my father, but I'm not he. Is here place for another butt?''

Yes kids, that was when Ashelin and Torn joined us. Tess went to Hip Hog Saloon for to spy at the barowner Krew and I worried me to death for her, because I've always been a caring person.

And soon a boy who I fully see as my son appeared, but he I didn't knew it then. It was a Monday when the runaway prisoner Jak and his ratfriend Daxter headed into our HQ. Torn had talked pretty much about them, and now they stood in front of me. The great mystery was that they seemed to know me from the first time, but I didn't believe them, kids have so much growing fantasies in their heads. I hadn't seen them before, but they were willing to work- or at least the runaway prisoner, the rat was a chapter for himself.

But there was a dark cloud too soon, and that was the day Jak headed away and opened the tomb so the kid could walk in.

Unfortunately the Oracle meant the child was too young for the tests, and the doors started to close again

'' What? No!'' shouted Kor.

'' Do something, Jak!'' I ordered the boy, and so he did: He grabbed the screaming rat - and disappeared into the darkness.

'' Great tree limbs! He's gone to face the tests! '' I shouted.

'' No, he's gone to his death'' mumbled Kor, taking the child's hand.

And then the unwelcome voice from a guard was heard.

'' FREEZE!''

Then they pointed their guns at us and revealed the terrible new: Torn had betrayed us for to stop the Baron from to kill his own daughter. Nowadays when I look back at it, I can say just one thing: Great tree limbs, that's my boy!

Kor's eyes flashed, when he dragged away the kid, but nobody of the guards tried to catch him for some reason.

'' I told you we couldn't have that kid to handle a commander-position but nooo nooo, you was so sure at your opinion!'' And so he went around a street corner, leaving the guards to grab me.

Inside the prison it showed out that even poor Tess was caught, and she worried for the ratboy she had fallen in love with. At same time I worried for Jak and Daxter: Were they alive? Where they were? Longer than that I didn't came in my thoughts before I heard the ratboy's annoying voice outside the door.

'' Hi there sweetheart! The Metal Head Masher has saved the day! And yeah, I let Jak tag along too''.

'' My little hero!''

Then the renegade appeared outside my door, but he seemed confused when he saw me. I walked out glad to be free- and stopped when I saw why he stared.

I thought we all was unique in this world, but obviously not I, because out in front of me walked an cranky old loghead talking with Jak.

'' What took you so long? I added six rings waiting for you two to get me outta here!'' The loghead turned shocked, when he saw the boy.

'' Great Yakkow horns! What has happened to you Jak?'' he asked meanwhile the rat acted as a jumpy furball.

'' Wait! It's you! I mean the other you! I mean... you know what I mean''.

'' Yes, it appears I have an older time twin. Great grass grubs, I can't believe what a cranky old log I've become''.

'' Two Samos the Sages? Aaack, Jak, they're multiplying!''

My time twin cleared his throat and reminded us it was time to find the kid, but I meant it was better to give the Baron some payback, and we started arguing until the rat pointed out it was time to move.

I don't blame Torn for what he did, heck, he loved Ashelin and I would have done the same. Just Kor blamed him harder than anyone else, and I began to wonder why we had that grumbling old fogey in our movement.

But Kor soon showed out that he really was the leader of the Metal Heads, and Jak headed over to the nest for to defeat him and help my time twin and his daughter Keira to the Rift Gate. My time twin had a nice and handy daughter, and I can't deny I would like to have a girl like her in my family.

It was first when we landed in front of the killed Metal Head and the Precursor Stone I understood I would have a girl like Keira, and the reason was simply: Great Yakkowhorns, I had met my older I - father to her and Jak's foster parent!

After I had promised to be back in time for the celebration I travelled through the time with young Jak fidgeting nervously in the Rift Rider seat (I was actually afraid he would fall out and disappear in the time) and landed in Sandover Village 500 years earlier...or later. Or later, I figure at it right now. There on the wonderfully green and magic islands it was wonderful. I still remember the time when mysteries, warm sun, wonderful worlds, steady rocks and whispering waves was usual...

Well, I was appointed to Green Eco's Sage, and I met Keira's wonderful mother. To tell you everything about her would take too much time, but I can at least tell you I loved the beauty flower over everything.

Unfortunately she never became old enough to see Keira grow up. She was carried away by the death when our daughter was just one month old, and I still mourn her. I named Keira after her mother's favourite flower, because every time I look at my daughter, I see her mother's reflection.

But I had Jak, Keira and soon even the orphan Daxter to care in, and life must always move on. I was happy over those years despite I missed my wife, but the fact I knew what would happen to Jak hang over me as a stubborn rain cloud.

When Jak's fifteenth birthday was close I started to hope that we never would need to find that Rift Rider, because I knew Jak would be tortured and Keira put in a garage as some kind of slave. I even felt sorry for Daxter. But when Jak defeated Gol and Maia Akaron (I would had forced Daxter to clean my hut forever if he had taken the White Eco to return his normal body!) I understood it would happen. Jak was old enough, and in same second he opened the Precursor door upon the Eco-silo I saw the Rift Rider inside, and understood there was no return.

Now, ten years since last travel, I'm flying through the time in same Rift Rider, and I don't like what I know will be the nearest two years: the prison and enormous dangerous. I wonder if Tess, Ashelin and Torn have changed. Nay, of course not, I'm travelling to the same time, but this time I will see the city from a different view: through barred windows.

**Meowen: Well, I didn't write about exactly everything what happened to Samos, but if I would do it this had been a story with at least ten chapters. Already this one was so long to write that I near the ending jumped really much as you see. But a good character is a good character is a good character,**

**Muse: _What you mean with that?_**

**Meowen: Yap on. We're going to take another oneshot soon, so I hope it don't get so long as this.**

**Muse: You've my agreement! Review!**


	3. Pecker's story

**Meowen: And now is it time for all Pecker-fans to barricade the door and make sure they don't have to leave the house the nearest twenty minutes. We have come to the oneshot about Pecker's life!**

**Answer to Beastfire: Aaaah, Torture show! Loved that about the Daxter's ninjakick! in the chapter where they tortured the man who said he was Ivy's father! And don't worry, I wont try to steal the triplets, (although they're so cute I want to do it)!)**

**Answer to babyblues15: I agree in your philosophy, poor Loghead...We need to buy him a timestopper so he first can stop the time and then step the accelerator forward and don't need to raise three kids... Or wait... Then no Keira... No Daxter... No Jak... No Adrian the Sculptor or Geo the Geologist or Graham the Gambler or Gol or Maia Acheron... NOOOO! (throws Samos back in time). After all he lives on a paradise island, maybe he handed over the kids to some unwillingly babysitter sometimes? Wait that can become a great humorfic!**

**Answer to jaklover123: I agree, I had some problems putting everything together to a story, but yet it was fun to write about it. Thanks for the constructive critique!**

**Answer to Salena99: I agree with you, he must have aged around ten years the first time he tried to feed Dax with fish, twenty years when little Keira picked the hut in pieces and ten years again when Jak went out at adventures. And next chap is about...(drags a piece of paper out of the file and reads) PECKER! YAY!**

**Oh, about Razer, hope you liked the last chapter. Poor him and Jak turned into robots by Courtney Gears! **

**Muse: Without to waste more time we gonna start with the story!**

**Meowen: Muse! The rewievers are NOT timewasting!**

**Muse: Did I say that? Nope.**

**I'm Onins's interpreter**

Hello everyone, I am Pecker.

Yes yes I know, my name is...very silly.

But forget all that, I suppose you're still sitting here because you want this moncaw to tell something, and that will I do!

It was in the jungles around the Precursor temple I was borned, and it was actually a really mystic way I was borned in: My mother had been, aaah, vindictive and had had an - _affair_ with a monkey. Well, it resulted in me. Mother and her man took care in me, until I was hatched, but she almost dropped her feathers when she saw me: Out of the egg crawled a little monkeylooking parrot, or parrotlooking monkey, if you prefer that.

In same second returned her man, he almost fainted when he saw me. But instead of to hold me there and accept me, they did what animals do when they have a unlike kid: threw me out of the nest after a week.

I still can't believe I had so stupid '' oooooa'' parents.

Well, I had the luck to land softly right in the arms of a young boy.

'' Wow! A pet!'' he shouted, hugging my struggling body with bonecracking strength.

'' Let me go, stupid boy! I'm not a pet!'' I hissed, and fluttered out of his grip for to take a closer look at my rescuer. It was a boy with bright blue eyes and lots of uncombed blonde hair pulled together in a ponytail in his neck.

'' Wow, a talkin' animal! Hey, who are ya birdie?'' he asked.

'' I am...'' I searched in my brain for a name to myself. '' Pecker''.

'' Well Pecker, name's Jinx, and I live in Haven city!'' The little boy started to walk down along the path.

'' Here's a _city?_'' I asked, I hadn't seen something like a twisted town from our nest up among the treetops.

'' Haven city, not far away, but don't ask how far. I live there with my parents and sometimes I visit my aunt Onin in 'er tent''.

Jinx putted his hands in the pockets at his threadbare pants, and looked at me. An obvious smell of gunpowder rose from him, and suddenly he came with the question that would change my life.

'' Cantcha follow me downtown? I'll show you how we live in the Big Smoke!''

I thought for myself, weighing the advantages against the consequences - and found there were no visible disadvantages for a feather duster as me.

'' Okay, I follow you down to the town. Maybe I even can stay there and search a job, because this place threw me out today!''

'' Let's just hope the Baron's guards don't capture us, some of 'em patrolling the bazaar have for habit to blow folks in two''.

'' Arrrrck! What! What did you say?''

'' Nuffin', just head on into the city!''

Soon we come to the giant door that bordered to the temple area, and we went outside.

'' So... what are you doing in the jungle, boy?''

'' Tryin' to blow some fireworks, but the standard package sucks '' he answered, while we walked down along the broken street. I guessed that Baron that Jinx had mentioned earlier didn't cared much in the town's citizens, and I pointed it out to my fellow.

'' Yeah, he's a really evil man 'cause he puts kids younger than me in the Krimzons! And I'm afraid he's out for my family too, because Onin 'helps the Shadow...''

'' Arrrck! Krimzon?'' My poor brain stirred up.

'' Soldiers, 'ey keep walka 'round and yap at folks, and 'em who mess up get blew in pieces!''

I shivered when he said that, and he shrugged.

'' Don't care, we're safe in the bazaar!''

Silence. I tried again.

'' Well, how is that aunt you talked about?''

The olden goldie he had mentioned earlier seemed nice.

'' Quiet. Love old Onin conditionless, but she's blind-deaf 'n' I dunno some of the sign stuff...''

Thoughts seemed to drift around in my newfounded friend's head, until he suddenly shone up.

'' Are ya good at interpreting?''

'' Why you ask, boy?''

'' I wanna help 'er. Thought that maybe ya woul' like stay and help 'er interpret. Whatcha say, Pecker?''

I didn't even hesitated, without even thinking, I nodded.

'' Will ya?''

'' If there's place for a bird more''.

'' Great! Wait until I can tell 'er that!''

Jinx turned to a smaller street, and I warped with my wings for to turn to the right I too.

'' We're there in a blink!'' He told me.

Soon a big bazaar became visible. I sniffed in the air, and my nose filled with aromas from spices and vegetables.

There was sure lot of stands with stupid crap like trinkets and cheap stuff worth lesser than a broke pank.

'' Here's it!'' My fellow pulled away the cover hanging over the opening to a small tent in the middle of the plain, inviting me to step inside.'' Onin, I'm here!'' the boy tapped an old fossil lady on her shoulder.

The women pulled her hands out from beneath her chin, and started to wave them in very nice patterns. I studied how her hands waved up and down, to the sides, in gracious circles that showed up blue aura.

And suddenly I cracked the code.

'' Of course! '' I flew up on her hat, and sat down. The women turned her murky gaze to me and smiled friendly to me, as if she recognized me.

'' Onin welcomes you, but she also says your parents want you to come in time to lunch next time. She sees that it were Metal Heads not far away from where you played with those fireworks!''

'' Oh, sorry Onin, but you shoulda seen the brightest one! It was huge as a house, what a bang, and...''

Suddenly wasn't the tent so quiet anymore. Onin waved her hands, and Jinx understood somehow. Onin even told us stories about old Precursos and Mar, the temples and secrets and I don't know what, so I found her very interesting.

Since that day I stayed with them, and interpreted whatever Onin said... Or, not _whatever_. She could get really nasty when she was in that mood. Because of that she was a really helpful soothsayer, many of them who visited her were them who the Baron hunted mostly: The Shadow, but he just called me birdbrain when I tried to be melodramatic, so he bored me. And Jinx cousin Torn or his best friend Raphael weren't much better they either. But forget them for a moment, I have stories about huge... darkneeess to tell!

It was around the time when Jinx was thirteen or 'that crappy age with pimples and greasy hair' as Shadow called it. We were out in the forest because Onin had asked us to leave the Shadow a message, and meanwhile we waited for the Shadow to appear Jinx tried some new gunpowder.

Suddenly I heard sounds of feet in the bushes. I spun around, but saw nothing.

'' What's up Pecker? Got ants in your pants?''

'' I heard something in the bushes''. The last thing I want is to be stirred up for nothing.

Then again repeated the sound, but when I finally turned around it was too late.

The last I remember is two guards , two crimsonred ones, who raise their guns' butts and knocks me K.O.

When I awoke next time it was in a big birdcage, and a relieved smile appeared on my mouth. Of course I had been walking in my siesta and climbed up in the birdcage in our tent, _heheh..._

But then I realized that nothing of the surroundings remembered of my old home; there was a mahogany-desk and lots of overdecorated chairs, everything in depressing colours and shapes.

In next second a large door in the other end of the room opened, and in came a man.

A man I recognized from the newspapers; big beard and evil eyes: Baron Praxis.

'' Well, Little creature has woken up!'' He laughed with a rumbling sound, and looked at me with piercing gaze.

'' I will explain why you're here, bird. I will have you most as ornament at my office, it gives status to have exotic animals''.

He paused, and smirked evilly.

'' Not for that I need one, every fool knows I'm the Baron here''.

I have never felt so alone, so anxious and outraged.

Three years I spent in that little prison, caught between some thin and defenceless iron bars. It was so ridiculous, aaaark!

The Baron treated me like some kinda stupid crap. I hate when people don't see my talents!

But worst was to wonder how it had went for Jinx and Onin. They seemed so far away and yet so near, that I sometimes tried to see them from the giant window. Only to know that the bazaar was still standing could be very calming, and I endured another day in that obnoxious palace.

So one day, the wonder happened.

The Baron had a daughter at around the seventeen, Ashelin, who already was a really good commander in the Krimzon Guards. I had so far didn't like the thought of her becoming a guard, she seemed always angry for that and the position in the Guards reminded me of the day in the forest when I was locked into this prison and Jinx disappeared.

But this day, forever printed in my mind, the Baron was out with the troops in a battle against the Metal Heads, when his daughter walked into the office for to fetch something. Suddenly she discovered that I stared at her.

'' What are you staring at?'' she hissed, pulling out her pistol from the sheath. There was the chance!

'' Could you... please let me out, my highness? My friends miss me!''

She contemplated me hesitating.

'' Ma'am, you alone can do it'' I added.

She sighed.

'' I'm not my father you know... who's your friend anyway?''

Caramba! If this girl wasn't like her father, it would be much easier to trust her.

'' Um...Onin''.

'' The blind soothsayer? It's your lucky day today, she's helping us in the Undergrounds!''

The girl started to open the cage, and meanwhile we presented us for each other. She found my name very funny, and promised never tell her father.

'' By the way'' I interrupted one time. '' Have you seen a boy with ponytail and gunpowder?''

Ashelin froze. Then she looked away.

'' If you mean a boy called Jinx... We sent him out in the Wastelands when he refused to join the Krimzon years ago''.

'' Oh no lady1 I can't believe you mean the big desert outside!''

'' That's exactly what I mean. But now you have to fly, my father's coming!''

And so she let me out, and I immediately warped with my wings for to hover out through the door.

'' Thanks for aAAAARRRK!''

A gun bullet passed me with just an inch, and hitted the wall. The sudden move made me whirl around, and I caught a glimpse of the guard who had shooted.

'' CATCH IT!'' yelled the Baron. '' IT KNOWS TOP SECRET THINGS!''

I turned to the left through a corridor, bullets whining in the air, causing my poor being to dodge and twist.

And suddenly I actually saw it. The doors, opened and with a glimpse of the sky outside. I glided through them, and was free!

I didn't stopped to flap with my wings before I had reached south port. Totally wrong direction, but I had to drown all my thoughts about Onin, Jinx and Ashelin - in the only beer I ever have taken at Hip Hog Saloon.

In there was emptier than in a mousevandalised cheeseshop, so I simply sat down at the counter and grabbed a half empty beer at the desk.

'' A parrotface, 'ey? I don't remember I allowed animals to walk in here!''

An enormous fat man hovered in, his chickenlegs barely worth mentioning dangled after the hoverthing. He stared at me with the gaze of a hungry hawk watching a little mouse.

'' The rich guys could actually pay for you, featherweight...Exotic animals can't drink beer, but they mean money at the black market...''

I froze. Lord, the last thing I wanted was to be placed in another status-crazy place!

The man hovered just down for to pick me up in the tail, when a bony hand with marked knuckles was placed on my shoulder.

'' Stand back, Krew, ya hear that? Else I blow ya sky high!''

The man known as Krew stared at a point above me, and I didn't even dared to turn around.

'' Bloodsuckers! I should have you both knee-capped!'' The fat man turned around, and hovered away, allowing me to finally bring my head back and take a look at my rescuer.

Ponytail. Weather-beaten face. A fuse in the belt.

'' Oh great Mar... It's good to see you again, Jinx...''

The man peered down at me.

'' Well, Pecker. Long time no see!''

'' I can't believe it, you're still alive!''

The years hadn't changed him, he still liked explosives and had his hair pulled together in a ponytail. I only could get out one word now when I saw him.

'' How...?''

'' Y'know those leaper lizards out in the desert? Well, captured one and rode it back home to Big Smoke!'' He sat down in one of the booths, and I sat down beside. We went through the usual boring salutations before I asked the question that was most mystic.

'' How did you, arrrk, survive, I thought you would be counted with your toes!''

'' Don't ask. But alright, I can tell you that after 'ey left me in the dust I met some guys who helped me. Well, how's biz?'' Jinx lightened a cigar, and I gave him a reproaching glance, before I started to talk.

'' I gonna sum it up quickly, because I want to get home and see what Onin has to say: I've been within a cage until today, when I was unleashed. But forget all that! It was all the same every day''.

'' Okay buddy, let's go then''. Jinx emptied the beer, and I flew down.

'' Let's move!''

I could barely keep myself together, it seemed like Jinx had to knock the ash off his cigar in every streetcorner. But eventually we reached the bazaar.

There it was, resting at same place as three years ago. I carefully pulled the coverlet in front of the door away. Onin sat and meditated in one of the corners, the light flickered over her from an old lamp.

'' Old fossil lady?'' I called.

She immediately looked up, and it seemed in her old eyes like she already had known we would return, because she quickly opened her arms to me.

'' Onin! I'm back!'' Jinx went inside the tent he too, but leaved luckily the cigar outside the tent.

Onin started at once to wave her hands, and I interpreted.

'' She says it is good to see you again Jinx, the desert winds have finally retrieved you!''

Yeah, what a night. I ate so much - mmm- birdseed that my stomach almost exploded, heheh, and Jinx told us some more about what had happened out in the desert. It was we three again.

Since this I've experienced to see the heir of Mar and be in the town when the light tower rose. I have been out in the desert as king Damas advisor, and I experienced almost the end of the world.

But nothing of this has been so interesting as to be home in the tent and tell people what the olden goldie says.

After all I am Pecker, Onin's interpreter.

**Meowen: And there it is! A story from Onin's interpreter! I hope you enjoyed this one, because I maybe will put up more of this stuff! You might wonder why I involved Jinx? Hmmm, just felt for it as always!**

**Muse: It's many stories I would like to tell, so don't sigh in relief yet!**

**Meowen;: Heh, the Baron's a real animal plaguer. But, review folks! And write more with Pecker, if you want to know my opinion!**

**Muse: I think they don't want.**

**Meowen: If ya shut up, I'll give you tuna!**

**Muse: Hmmm, okay!**

**Meowen: But wait, I just have the news that I'm going to Lapland this week, so it will last another week until something from me. Well, I might be grateful, after all we gonna climb and try out archery, so it can't be too bad. Sayonara awhile, and keep smiling!**


	4. The Sculptor's story

**Meowen: Hello again and I hope you enjoyed the latest oneshot. yes, I know, here has been lots of more depressing oneshots in this little collection, and I'm afraid here's going to be more, Muse!**

**Muse: Oh no, I'm suck at this angst and tragedy-stories!**

**Meowen: C'mon, see it as practice! besides, I think it's time for my favourite male and female characters in TPL to have some fanart about themselves!**

**Muse: Oh, Jak and Keira?**

**Meowen: Yes, they was some of my favourite characters, cute and innocent, but actually it was the Sculptor and the Geologist I meant. ( note: same guy who does The Sculptor's voice does Cyber-Erol's too! If we sum this, he has gone from the nicest guy in first game to the evilest final boss in whole the serie).**

**Muse: Jeez, talking about that even the sun has spots!**

**Answer to Salena99: Oh yeah, a malfea! I can see it in front of me... Well, it's enough with Mizo's little clan or what I should call it in Jak X. In the European they mean it's like a family. Wait, does that means Shiv, Edje and Razer are Mizo's kids then?**

**Muse: Probably not. I don't know if this is counted as a spoiler, but they say Shiv was bornt in Spargus. Anyway, Meowen is that kinda girl who likes to figure out kinships - Just wait til chapter eight of 'Hey there pretty girl!'**

**Meowen: (in the background): And GT Blitzis Tess' dad and Jinx is cousin to her too and Samos is Torn's adoptivefather and Onin his adoptivemother and The geologist and The sculptor are his grand-grand-something and Veger... Blah blah blah... **

**Muse: Jeez, you hear. **

**Answer to Beastfire: Yes, I've readed it, and I had so much fun while I did it! In fact I had so fun long after that my sister after two hours of maniacally laughing took a book and knocked me out. For my own best, tsss. (sees the oil tanker) oooops... Don't worry, I wont steal your kids.**

**Muse: I'm only glad she did so! And now****, after three weeks and more silence...Let's write!**

**When the Metal Heads arrived**

The sun filled slowly the hut where Adrian the Sculptor lived, but if it was there for to wake him up, it was already too late. The purplehaired man had been awake for a long while chiselling at his latest work. His beloved muse slept peacefully at the boulder he had fetched from the beach, and for a second stopped the village's artist for to ask about her view.

'' What you think about to sculpt a flower at this side, Muse?'' he turned his purple eyes to the little squrriel-like animal.

The inspirating creature stretched out, took a look at what he had done while she had taken a nap and nodded contented.

'' Well, if you like it we maybe can take a break for the moment'' suggested Adrian, and opened his arms to the little creature. The Muse jumped purring down in his arms, and curled up to a little furball.

'' Let's take a walk and see if the sun comes up today!'' The sculptor joked while he walked up along the green grasscovered rocks. Near the farmer's house the duo paused for to see at how the seagulls flew over the water in their quest for the glimmering fishes who played in the sapphireblue seawaves.

'' I wonder how it feels to fly?'' The artist mumbled while he stroke the Muse's fur.

'' Certanialy not good'' mumbled the farmer who passed.

'' What you mean?'' The artist turned to face the older elf.

'' If I tried I would crash in a rock for first best wave of nausea''. The old man chuckled, but then he went back to his usual worried face expression.

'' However. I have to put those Yakkows back in the pen, that little rat let them loose yesterday''.

'' You mean Daxter? Let me help you fellow, I have nothing else to do for the moment''.

'' What you think the Sage and his assistants are building anyway? I visited him yesterday, and it looks like something big!'' said the farmer suddenly. The artist shrugged and put down the animal beside him.

'' Hmm, I'm not the one who care in peoples private life, but as far as it not is dange-''

In same second, the wind abated, and the playing seagulls seemed to have disappeared from a suddenly darkening sky.

'' What the Yakkow bones is going on?'' murmured the Farmer while he fumbled for the door to the pen in the total darkness that followed.

'' I have no idea, maybe the autumn storms already are approaching?''

The Muse jumped hissing back in his arms and dugged her claws in his forearm.

'' Calm down little girl, I guess it's nothing dangerous!'' The sculptor tried to soothe the muse.

He had to shout, because suddenly the wind increased again, but now it seemed to be full of shriekings from horribble beasts.

Now became the sky a little brighter, but gone was the warm blue tune. Instead there was an endless bunch of grey clouds, and the howling wind caused the sculptor to take support against a windswept rock.

A bloodfreezing roar splitted the air, followed by that voice. That horrible voice Adrian always would remember as icy, evil and cold.

'' YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME, BOY!''

It sounded like a girl who screamed something, but it could have been the seagulls who swept down from the mainvillage.

Or, it couldn't have been: it wasn't seagulls. It was some ugly bird-like thing with metalplates on their heads. Lurkers from sentinel beach ran roaring by when the small 'bats' attacked them, and they disappeared either out in the jungle or up in firecanyon.They didn't even notice the sculptor, altought he stood in the middle of the running crowd.

''We better go inside before they see us!'' The farmer held up the door. Needless. The wind was strong enough to hold it open for him. Struggling they managed to close the door, and the farmer searched for matches in a box.

When they both sat there in the little hut and wondered over how this could happen and why just them, Adrian suddenly remembered one thing.

'' Rock Village!'' he flew up from the chair, '' nobody has told them those creature are on the way!''

'' It's better if you stay here,'' said the old farmer, but promised after much beating about the bush to open the door.

'' thanks alot, mister!'' The sculptor shook the old man's hand violently when he stood up. ''If Geo is in trouble and I just sat here when she had problems...I've got to get up to ol' Samos and take the gateway to Rock Village!'' He ran out from the hut in next second, and heard somewhere behind him how the farmer closed the door. The artist made slowly but surely his way through the wind. Leafs and grass flew around his head before he reached Samos hut. No-one was home. In the almost total darkness was the glimmering portal the only thing which lightened up. A jump, and in next second he was in the village under the thunderclouds.

It wasn't much worser than usual. Rock Village had always been rainy, and of course Geo would survive storms like this, but yet Adrian felt that he had to warn her

He made his way down to the rest of the village. Outside the restaurant was Gambler and Warrior standing.

'' Seems like it's time for a real hurricane for once!'' Gambler took a strong grip around his hat, and Warrior went against his hut while Bayou Billy dragged away with his hip hog against Boggy Swamp.

'' Dudes! Where's Geo?''

Warrior turned around at the bridge, and Gambler looked up.

''Adrian! What are you doing so far to the north? Usually it's just that explorer and his nephew, and of course that nephews friend who comes by! A polite person, that boy, but very quiet...''

Adrian guessed he meant Jak, Daxter and the explorer.

''Anyway, about Geo. We haven't seen her since yesterday !'' Adrian didn't listen more. First he ran to her house where he discovered that neither her spade, magnifying glass or torch was at their usual places, so she was probably at the basin. Again on the run, and he reached the basin. How she could work at this place was a whole riddle, but Geo was, like Keira Hagai in his own village, a tough girl when she needed to: Was there a lurker dugging for molemeat was her rage and spade more than enough to send every lurker in sight screaming back to the place they came from. He almost laughed when he remembered how she and Keira had beated up a sturdy lurker last month at the beach while Samos, he, Dax and Jak ran in different directions, searching for trees to climb up in. Nowadays that lurker adorned the floor in Geo's house as a nice holidaymemory.

Down beneath one of the old Precursorbuilds he saw her digging in the water for some fishes to the moles.

'' Geo! Come up, it's troubles on the way over here!''

The geologist turned around with one rubyred fish in her left hand and a lot of glimmering magenta fishes in a pail of water.

'' Hi fellow! What is it, you seem upset!''

'' We can't talk here Geo, we need to get to a safe place!'' He dragged her up at the darkgreen grass, holding Muse with one hand. '' It's lots of horrible... _Beasts_ heading towards this place!'' he mumbled.

'' But the moles, I have to call at them!'' The women whistled loudly and melodic, until her beloved wards with pitchblack peering eyes came running.

The Sculptor was on the way to say something, when another bloodfreezing shriek splitted the chilly air and leaved to hover in the rests of it. The two elves spun around, in time for to see the metalplated creatures fly over them.

'' Thanks for your warning'' mumbled the geologist.

'' I think they are out for food, they tried to eat lurkers. Come Geo, we have to run!''

He didn't need to say it two times; the women was already on the way over to the Blue Sage's house followed by her moles. If this hadn't been such a dangerous point of time, he would had taken up his sketchblock and drawed a picture off it. But the young sculptor didn't wanted to end up as beastfood even if it was a heroic way to die, he wanted to help people.

The Muse clinged around on his back as he pulled down the mask he weared for to protect his eyes from stonechips.

He slided down along the precursor-ramp which was in the beginning of the basin, and ran for to catch up with the women and her moles. He saw them not far way when they ran down along the path, against the Blue Sage's house.

Finally they reached it. One of the creatures tried to snap up the moles just when they closed the door to the old man's house.

'' Oh, Geo and Adrian! How nice, why have you thought about a visit?''

''¨Our sage's gone!'' murmured the artist, and sank down on the floor.

'' Then we have to send out an expedition to find him!'' The wise picked up a map for to start plan a rout.

'' I would like today dear sage, but we have closer problems!'' Geo pointed out through the window against the sky filled with flying enemies.

'' Oh lor'!'' The sage quickly covered the window with what else he could find, and threw a barieer of blue Eco over it too.

'' If those beasts continue to swarm around here, we need something to defend ourselves with!'' the old man pointed out.

'' I think I actually can have a helping thing...'' The sage continued after awhile, and seemed to think deeply a second. And then he swung around to a cupboard and picked down a thing that seemed to be two turning forks.

'' These two can charge up a terrible lot of blue Eco. The only thing we now need it something as support so you don't need to hold them up with both hands. That will I fix, but I need material.''

'' We fix it, right Adrian?'' asked Geo. and dragged him out in the battlefield again, obviously not half as worried as Adrian.

After a wild rush they reached Geo's house, where she hided some of the metallic ore from the mountains. It took just a minute to fetch it, but the sculptor was vigilant at the shrieking beasts outside, and swunged a tree limb against the creatures who came too near .

When they returned back to the Sage's house and showed him the metal, the old man nodded pleased.

'' Let's see if I can fix something of this'' he said to himself and went over to his table for work

one and a half hour later, the old man finally lifted up the work

'' Now my friends we just need a pipe to... Shoot with - even if I dislike violence- and a handle,and some things to transform the Eco to useful stuff with''. After that statement he returned to work, ignoring the noise from outside. geo couldn't understand how he seemed so cool with these circumstances.

The sage picked up random things from a wooden box, monted them at the invention or threw them back in the box.

Another hour later he eventually polished down sharp edges, controlled it and finally held it up.

'' This thing, my friends, will help us sleep undisturbed tonight''.

'' Aah, a Peacemaker!'' smiled the two elves beside him, and one of the moles purred low.

'' Right that young friends, a Peacemaker! But I would like if we could try it before deciding to take a break''.

So the geologist and her friend reported themselves as voulontaries, and went over to the window with the gun.

Adrian crouched down as support for the weapon with Muse still in his arms, and Geo placed the gun against his shoulders.

'' Ready?'' The Eco sage pulled away the charm and everything in front of the window.

'' Steady...'' The geologist slowly pressed the trigger, and Eco started to flash around the thing.

'' Heh, feeling kinda jacket potato with this against my shoulder'' Adrian smiled.

'' It takes long time to load it'' mumbled the old man and petted one of the moles.

The Geologist aimed at the nearest herd of creature, let her grip around the trigger soften a little bit...

'' GO!''

The whirl of blue substance whined through the air with devastating power, and hit the rock beneath the beasts, It fell rumbling together down in the sea, taking the panicked creatures with it.

'' Wow, very very well done Geo! Five to hometeam, nothing to... Uh...'' the sage searched for the right word.

'' Metal Heads?''Adrian suggested , thinking about the metal plates at their skulls.

'' Until further notice, yeah. I hope this gonna end soon'' the sage sighed.

It was later that night in Geo's hut. She tried to sleep just like her bunch of moles, but all she could think about was how suddenly her life had turned and twisted. Yawning went the women over to the window and watched how the portal in their sage's house glimmered when new fugitives from Sandover village arrived.

It was just a couple of hours since she had collected fishes in the little pond beneath one of the Precursorbuilds, and now those shrieking creatures swarmed around and tried to find something to eat. Geo hoped this wouldn't be forever, that they would leave when every lurker was gone...

But everyone who hoped that had really wrong. Instead of to leave when just a couple of Lurkers who hided in Volcano Crater was left, the beasts just seemed to become more and more and harder to fight. The poor elves started to use curses when they saw how the Metal Heads destroyed everything they tried to rebuild and keep up of their old life. Nobody could know that one day would a young man, of the history books called Mar the great, right there found and defend the first pieces of what people later would call Haven city.

**Meowen: Oh, if it hadn't been for that I have to tell a story, this would have been a travel brochure for Sandover Village. It's funny to describe the enviroments there. **

**Muse: I'm not sure I would had liked to travel to that place. Full of Metal Heads and all that!**

**Meowen: But imagine, if the Metal Heads never had arrived to their world! Just lie under a tree in the djungle and watch tropical fishes in the crystalclear water or take a swim or go out on adventures or fly zoomer...**

**dreams away**

**Muse: Author? Author, back to work!**

**Meowen: Slave driver!**

**Muse: You will thank me one day! And to you others: rewiev!**


	5. Erol's story

-1**Meowen: Time for another one-shot, and I hope this one will be just so good as the latest one.**

**Muse: Who's next for the oneshot?**

**Meowen: Erol, of course. **

**Muse: Hrrrm, before that: Huge Jak 3-spoiler in this one, play the game and come back the same!**

**Meowen: And... How could we write this?... a warning for minor torture. Or bigger, I don't know. Well, what kinda wimps are we? We write it, may the precursors have mercy!**

**Another freak**

(Pre-Jak 2)

The sunshine warmed the ground beneath Erol's feet, and he smiled happily, strolling through the grass. Finally, after to hearing so many explorers from his family tell about this place, Erol himself walked over the Earth the Precursors had created for so long ago.

Unfortunately the luck didn't last long.

'' Erol, Come now! Time to leave!'' Alice shouted and waved her hands to him. Erol just smirked teasefully towards his sister, and ran further in among the rows of plants, out to the high grass at the other side.

'' Hey! Earth to brother, Earth to brother!'' Alice ran laughing after him.

But the smile just hid her nervousity over the risk that they would be discovered when they played in the high grass. It was so silly, Erol's and her parents had done more in their lives than anyone else, yet they were not allowed to stay and enjoy the result of all work...

She stopped on the edge of a small plain. There he was!

Erol giggled to himself, trying to catch a butterfly that sat on his brow. The sight made Alice snicker to herself; He looked so innocent, so happy, so-

'' Malic! I h-have one here!''

The stumbling movements from a man nearby suddenly surprised Alice, and she tripped backwards down in a ditch. Curling up to the smallest possible size, Alice hoped the man hadn't seen her.

No, but he had discovered something that was much worse, and now he approached to a paralysed Erol.

'' C-come here boy, I will not hurt you! Just obey, please'' the man mumbled with a nervous gaze nailed at the boy.

In next second another, alot more plump man arrived from the other direction. Erol barely had time to spin around, before the man pressed him down against the ground. Alice crawled panicking up from the trench to look after what happened.

What she saw made her blood freeze: two men who held her beloved little brother in a strong grip, pressing him down in a dirty bag. The girl wanted to help her brother, but it felt like her feet were rooted to the ground.

'' HELP! SISTER!'' Erol's screams filled the air. Rewardless, it just made the fatty smile broader.

'' What a little rascal... Well, he's going to be perfect for our experiments...''

The man raised a heavy brick he held in his hand, aimed at Erol's red-haired head and allowed the stone to fall. The boy's horror-strucked crying stopped with a loud thump, but it seemed like ages before he became limp in their arms.

'' Ve-very very well done, sir'' the other man stuttered, and put the body down into the sack. He tossed it over his narrow shoulder, and stood up The girl stared horrified when their silhouettes faded out of her sight, until they weren't discernible more.

When Alice understood it was too late, she ran away crying out low whinings in sorrow

.

Erol slowly came awake. His head ached, and he reached up a hand to it. When he looked at it, the whole paw was red. Some kind of barrels surrounded him, and he started to shake uncontrollable.

''Moooom...'' His small mewls echoed empty through the room.

''Alice...Dad...Rescue me...'' A big tear wet the corner of his eye. The cementwalls seemed like they would fall over him any second.

Then an enormous door in the corner opened. He turned quickly around and ran against it. His parents were here to rescue him!

'' Look, Sir Praxis! He comes on his own accord! He seems to like you!''

'' Happy fool. You see Vin, everybody who talks doesn't has to be intelligent!'' Too late understood Erol whom they talked about, and then had the nervous man already grabbed him and carried away with him.

They strapped him to a metallic chair in the room next to the one he had woke up in, and went away against the control table in the corner. Erol mewled low, when he heard the men's discussion.

'' Yes Baron, oh yes, it's white Eco we use for the transmutation'' said the fat man he knew as Malic.

'' Hmph. You should at least be praying this might work; I haven't sacrificed Eco only for fools who do nothing! I want results! We're running short on brave and foolish men in this war. We need to take every way we can to create new soldiers! ''

'' It is t-true, sir'' stuttered the thin man called Vin, Erol guessed he was Malic's assistant or something.'' The calculations mean that this little guy has an IQ about just as much as we have...Let's do the experiment now, sir''.

'' We're gonna do this little mouse to a man!'' Malic smirked, but stopped suddenly, leaning backwards to laugh out loudly to his own pathetic joke.

_I'm not an animal! Treat me like the equal I am! _Erol thought angrily.

Directly after he saw how Malic pulled down the lever, smirking evily.

And then Erol just saw dazzling lightnings from the Eco, and he shrieked in pain. It was not really the Eco that hurt, but what it caused his body to. He felt how the locks pressed against his wrists and ankles, when they grew in frightening pace. He bowed his back when his spine became longer, yes, whole his skeleton grew rapidly to two times its normal size, and Erol screamed in fury.

Suddenly, the lockers couldn't resist the pressure anymore, and with an ear splitting rasping sound they broke. Erol slipped down to the floor to escape the Eco, but a computer voice informed it was already too late.

_White Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings succesfully changed and secured._

He finally opened his eyes- and winced. His velvet soft fur was gone. His claws, his tail, everything he always had taken for granted and thought should be there every morning, it was…

'' Come here your little rascal, now let's get some clothes worthy a commander of the Krimzon Guards!'' Malic dragged him violently up at his feet, and pulled in Erol's arm. The redhead gasped when he saw how far down it was to the floor, but Malic just took out a gun and aimed it at the younger man.

'' Stupid imbecile! Now get up and walk, we SAW that you did it earlier today! You pity little rat is chosen, be glad for it!''

Erol obeyed, scared of the gun the man aimed at him, and stumbled clumsy after the scientist.

'' What a little wimp, scared as a mouse in searchlights!'' muttered Malic, and opened a metal door to another room.

'' M-Malic, wouldn't you too be freaking jumpy if you-''

'' Shut up Vin, we've the sissy here to take care of!'' with those final words, Malic pushed Erol, into the room where the KG kept their uniforms.

'' Hmmm, he doesn't look too bad in that uniform!'' Praxis examinated particularly his new commander. 

Erol was too afraid to even mewl. Besides, he couldn't do that special sound the Precursors had used when they were sad. His human vocal chords weren't made for such kind of sounds.

He felt uncomfortable in this uniform. It itched against his sore skin and restrained all his moves. When he was a Precursor, he just used to have a pair of pants.

'' Now when you're my right hand commander'', the baron begun, '' it's a few thing I want you to know. First: This little white Eco-pumping is a secret, it stays between us, else you're a dead man lost to your own foolishness!''

Erol didn't listen. He walked in deep thoughts, pitch-black thoughts, through the corridors of the KG fortress. He hated his own family; they had betrayed him and left him here at this place, and now when he looked closer at it, it didn't seem to be as beautiful as he had believed. Here was evil, lots of evil. And Hora Quans. He was scared to death every time the radio reported that the shield wall was about to break down.

And he promised, that when his family returned, he would wring their pathetic necks.

Yes, that was what flashed through the dying cyborg's head as he laid in the sand of Wasteland, defeated and broken. He had tried to join the darkmakers in order to get his revenge, but everything had failed only because of a Dark Eco-freak and his smartmouthed rat. Rat? No, he was the one thing Cyber-Errol always had wished to become again ever since that day in the lab when he was turned into a human, the most horrible moment in his life.

But in same second he was about to shut his eyes and die, he heard small footsteps over the sand, and slowly he looked up.

In front of him stood the Precursor king himself. His father, the mightiest of beings in the world. from two and a half feet's height, he stared down at Erol. In same second their gazes met, a glimpse of recognization sparkled to life.

'' My son'' The Precursor began to speak with an unhappy father's voice, '' what have you done to yourself?''

Erol buried down his head in the sand again.

'' I... I don't know, father. Does it matter to you?''

The ottsel-leader stared at the giant robot in front of him, before he let out a sad laugh.

'' Of course it matters to me, Erol. To me - and to your sister''.

The cyborg lifted weakly his head as he heard his sister be mentioned. In front of him stood a young ottselwomen with small marks of sorrow in her face, and she seemed to have grown more mature during these years.

'' Al...Alice?'' Erol whispered as she gently bowed down and stroke his steel-blue cheek.

'' Please brother, become one of us again-''

'' HOW?'' Erol's yell echoed through the Wasteland, but when Alice didn't flinch at his sudden outburst, he shook his head sadly.

'' You've become more stubborn, haven't you? If you haven't noticed it, dear sister, I'm a robot whom's system is near a failure. I can never become one of you again''.

The ottsel-king shook his head, and bowed down.

'' You just have to wish, my son, wish you was a Precursor again''.

The cyborg's face expression suddenly changed.

'' It's worth to try at least, now when Dad has suggested so'' he mumbled and leaned his forehead against the ground.

_'' I wish I was a Precursor'' _he whispered_. '' I wish so highly I was with my family again''._

In same second as he mumbled the last word, he felt how he began to shrink; His metal body seemed to transform into normal bones and muscles, and his family could see the changes his face went through. After a long while the former cyborg slowly sat up, and opened his eyes. He stared a his furry little body, at his bony little paws, and at last he turned his head a little to see his own tail. He had missed this life so much...

He felt a broad paw on his shoulder, and turned back to follow his father against the space ship.

'' Time to go my children, Mom's waiting'' he told them.


End file.
